Bringing Danny Home
by pargertwo
Summary: A Tag to 5X18 which I felt desperately needed a scene like this before Danny and Steve pulled up to Rachel's house. Previously posted on AO3, but I don't think I posted it here. If it was I apologize for the re-post.


"Commander McGarrett!" The pilot of the military transport startled Steve from his light snooze. He had long ago developed the habit of sleeping whenever and wherever he was allowed the luxury; in his line of work, one never knew when he would get another chance.

"Yes" – he acknowledged the pilot briefly.

"Commander White has sent through a message for you sir. Your package is no longer at the prison, it is now waiting for you at the Hospital Nacional in Bogota. I have arranged transport for you from the airport to the Hospital. The jeep and driver will wait until you are ready to return and we will lift off for a return to Hickam after you and the package are secured for flight."

"Thank you." Steve acknowledged the pilot's words tersely, while he once again wondered just who the hell Joe was and who he knew. Steve had many high level contacts after his stint in Naval Intelligence and the Seals, but even he would not have been able to pull off what Joe had over the past several days. Namely, to get the intel which ultimately had gained them the leverage they needed to get Danny exonerated and released from a Colombian prison, to arrange the flight with Frank Bama to "liberate" the cocaine that was being heavily guarded, and now to get him on a flight to Colombia so that he could secure Danny and return him to Hawaii, Steve was beginning to wonder, once again, just how well he really knew Joe White.

But, those thoughts could wait until later. He needed to get to the Hospital. He didn't think he would be able to breathe easy until he had Danny by his side and was able to return him to his daughter, Grace.

He knew that Danny would not have had an easy time at the jail. He hadn't been kidding when he told Kono, Lou, and Joe that Danny wouldn't last a week in that jail. He was always proud of his team, but he was exceptionally touched that Kono could put aside her worry over what was happening to Chin, and participate in the raid to help gain Danny's release.

He knew how tough Danny was, but he also knew how overwhelmed and out-numbered he would be at the prison. He was really concerned when he realized that, for some reason, Danny had been moved from the jail to the hospital. He needed to be there now.

"Commander McGarrett," Steve swiveled swiftly to regard the Doctor who had approached him. The man held out his hand, which Steve shook. "I am Doctor Felix Sandoval, please step into my office, and I will update you on your friend's condition." The man gestured at Steve to follow him and he did, while automatically cataloging every detail about him. The doctor was short, dark-haired, with salt and pepper hair and was closer to sixty than fifty in Steve's opinion. He spoke without an accent and seemed quite self-assured.

"Please, sit." He gestured Steve to a chair in his office, which the Seal gratefully sank into.

"So, how's Danny and how soon can I see him?" Steve asked, without engaging in any of the meaningless pleasantries that usually would start off such a discussion. Good grief, he thought to himself, Danny is right. I am a Neanderthal.

"Senor Williams is in pretty rough shape, Commander. It appears as though there was a fight at the prison and he was attacked and beaten by a group of the inmates. I have been told that the prison guards broke the fight up before it had escalated too far, but your friend sustained quite a few injuries before they could get him separated from the others. He has certainly sustained a mid-range concussion. He has severe bruising and lacerations on his face and all over his upper torso. He has several broken ribs, which we have wrapped to stabilize him for travel, and his left knee is severely swollen and I believe he will be looking at surgery on it down the road. Most concerning to me, however, are his kidneys which apparently took a number of vicious kicks. He is still eliminating blood with his urine, and if it were up to me, I would keep him for several days in order for that to resolve itself. But, my understanding is that I am merely to get him ready to travel with you and release him. Is that correct?"

Steve's face settled into an ever more fearsome grimace as the Doctor spoke. "Yes, that's correct, Doctor. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize Danny's recovery, but I think that he will recover best at home in his familiar environment. Is it safe for him to travel?"

The doctor seemed to consider Steve as he mulled over the answer to his question. "Yes, Commander. It will be safe for Senor Williams to travel. With you. I understand that you have some advanced medical training. Otherwise, I would not release Senor Williams at this time. He will be released into your care. He must travel by stretcher. He must remain on the IV fluids that he is currently receiving, and I will provide you with the additional IV's that you will need to continue that therapy during your flight to Honolulu. He must go directly from the airport in Honolulu to the Hospital. I leave it to them to evaluate him and ultimately release him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do." Steve stood abruptly. "May I see Danny now? I would like to have him released and be on my way back to our transport within the hour."

Impatient gringos thought the doctor to himself, as he also stood. "Very well, Commander, follow me this way, and we will arrange for this to happen."

Steve followed the doctor down the grim corridors until he reached a room that was guarded by both a Colombian soldier and a US Marshall. He curtly nodded at the two, and proceeded into the small, dingy room.

He stopped in shock and looked at his best friend and partner and felt like he was going to cry. Danny looked horrible! He was obviously asleep, his face was red, battered, and bruised. He was in a hospital gown and covered with a sheet, but he also looked tiny. Steve knew that Danny wasn't a large man, but the force of his personality and the way he could stand up to anyone, Steve included, always made him seem larger somehow. Right now, he just looked beaten and small.

Steve was suddenly pinned by two tired, bright blue eyes. "Hey, buddy," he said as he crossed over to the bed and took one of Danny's hands in his. He looked at the knuckles. Not bruised. Obviously Danny wasn't able to give as good as he got, and Steve ached as he realized how close he had come to losing the man.

"Hey Sup'r Seeal." Danny drawled out with a slight grin. I was hoping you'd show up soon."

"Yeah, I'll bet you were. Stay still, Danny. I'm getting you out of here. I've got a flight set up and we're gonna be on it in a couple hours. Until then, just rest and gather your strength."

"Bossy, so very bossy." Danny sighed out as his eyes closed, but his hand remained clenched around Steve's.

Things started to bustle around them shortly after that. They got Danny into some clean scrub pants and a tee shirt, he was set up with fresh IV's, fluids, antibiotics and the like. Then, the US Marshall and Steve's jeep driver helped him load the stretcher into the jeep. After which, they sped back to the airport and got the stretcher settled across several jump seats on the military transport Steve had arrived on. Steve took the seat right next to the stretcher, by Danny's head. He had his duffle of supplies given him by the doctor strapped into the seat next to him and they were ready for takeoff.

Steve just wanted to get Danny home and checked out at Tripler Army Medical Center. Once he was released he could get him to Grace. He still felt that he and Danny would have to have multiple conversations to try and dismiss Danny's guilt over what had happened to Marco Reyes, and Steve knew he still had more heartache coming himself from dealing with Joe White, but right now, he was just thankful to have Danny back and heading for home. They could deal with the rest of it tomorrow. Steve settled in for the long flight, one eye on Danny the whole time.


End file.
